


Shades of a bussiness man

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Shades [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A bad argument errupts between spock and Jim, Ashamed Spock, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confrontation between Leonard and Spock, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Drunk Jim, Drunk Spock, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Heartbroken Jim, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jim is crying, Leonard comforts Jim, Love confessions comes later, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Spock dresses in lingerie, Spock harms himself, Spock masturbates thinking about a certain blue-eyed beauty, Spock slaps Jim out of anger, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock is the CEO of his million dollar company, Grayson Corp. Jim is hired to be his personal assistant. They start to develop feelings for each other.Then Spock asks Jim to join him to travel to Paris france for work. Then something happens between them.Then Jim finds out Spock is engaged and misunderstandings ensue.Will they get past this misunderstandings and get together or will Jim dissappear forever?
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Spock/T'Pring (Star Trek)
Series: Shades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783060
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Their first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter Jim begin to work for Spock

Jim opens the door to the apartment he shared with his Doctor friend, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. He just returned from a job interview with a bussiness man or rather the agency that handled hiring personal assistants for Mr. Grayson.

Jim entered the apartment and slammed the door shut. Hell, he was tired. He walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of beer. He opened the bottle and took a sip and then he swallowed. 

Boy, was he excited for tomorrow. He walked toward his bedroom, entered and got into a pair of sweatpants. He didn't bother with a t-shirt. He left his room and went to sit on the sofa. He switched on the television and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

At 18:30, Leonard arrived back at the apartment. He entered and closed the door behind him and thew his bag down on the floor. "Man,I'm tired" Leonard complains. He threw himself down on the sofa next to Jim.

Jim grinned at his friend "you're always tired" He says sarcastically. Leonard looked at him with a scowl "Hey! I take care of your infant butt" Leonard replies without any heat to what he said.

Jim snorts "You won't have to for much longer. I went for a job interview today. I got it" Jim says. Leonard smiled at his friends "oh congratulations, Jimbo" Leonard says and pulls Jim into a hug. Jim hugged him back and pulled away from Leonard.

The next morning Jim woke up early. He had decided to shower and got dressed in a pair of pants and a tank top. He went into the bathroom and stopped infront of the mirror. He got out his hair jell and starts to style his blonde-brownish hair.

After a few moments of styling,Jim smiles satisfied. He walked back into his room and put on his shirt. Before he buttoned it up, he sprayed himself with male perfume. He buttoned up his shirt and put on his tie and blazer.

Jim left his room and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Leonard looks up from his breakfast making. "You look good,Jimmy" Leonard comments.

Jim grins "why thank you, sweetheart" he says sarcastically. Leonard made a face at Jim's comment.

A few moments later he arrived at the bog building where he will be working from now on. He walked up to the reception desk "Good morning. I am Mr Grayson's new personal assistant" he greets the brunette standing behind the desk. She looks up and smiles politely at him "James T Kirk?" She asks. Jim nods.

She walked around the table and gestures for him to follow her. She walked up to the closed office door and knock and walked in

"There is a Mr Kirk here to see you. Says he is your knew personal assistant" she says to a dark haired man behind the desk.

"Tell him to enter" a rich voice replies. The brunette nods and left the office and gestures for him to knock and enter. Which he does.

He entered the big office and went to stand infront of the desk.

Behind the desk sits the most beautiful man Jim had ever seen in his life. His was eyes dark and intense which send butterflies through Jim's stomach. Jim swallowed and pushed such thoughts away. This is his boss. No such thoughts should be allowed.

"Mr Kirk? I am pleased to meet you. I wish for you to cancel these appointments and schedule them for other days" a deep rich voice says and he held out a paper to Jim. Jim took it with a shaky hand. "Umm....yes,sir" Jim replies and quickly left the office.

Spock lifts an eyebrow and shook his head. He had this feeling that he was going to like his new assistant. But he couldn't get those percieng blue eyes out of his mind. It is as though he could freeze anything with them. They were beautiful. Spock shook his head. He needs to concentrate on work and not on his super hot new assistant.

Jim sits down at behind his desk. He tries to calm his racing heart. He breaths in and out,in and out.

A japanese male passes his desk "you must be the new guy, Hikaru Sulu. Pleased to meet you." The Japanese male says and held out a hand to him.

Jim took the hand and shook it "you too. James T Kirk" Jim replies with a smile.

"Well. Anyway. I have to go" hikaru says and walked off.

Jim had been working for Spock Grayson for a month now and Jim found that he enjoyed it. There were times when Spock would be cold and rude, and then he was polite and nice.

Jim was sitting on his sofa,watching television. Leonard was working late tonight and he didn't have much to do, so in a comfy sweatpants without a shirt, Jim spread himself out on the sofa.

The next moment his phone chimed and he picked it up and saw a message from his boss. He opened the message.

_Mr Kirk_

_I wish for you to accompany me to a gala tomorrow evening. If you wish to join me, please notify me before tomorrow evening._

_Spock Grayson_

Jim felt his heart speed up yet again. He quickly types an reply.

_Mr Grayson_

_I will of course accompany you. Is there any specific dress code?_

_Thank you for inviting me,Sir._

_James T. Kirk_

Jim hits send and turns his attention back to the television. He began to wonder if it was such an good idea to have said yes. On the other hand he wanted to impress his boss.

Spock was standing outside on his balcony. He had been thinking about this handsome blue eyed beauty for the passed month. A few moments later his phone chimed. He read the message and with a smile he typed an reply.

_Mr Kirk_

_You are welcome. It is a masquerade party. I thank you for your accepting._

_Spock Grayson_

Spock sighs. This beautiful blue eyed man was really starting to break through his defences. And he found he liked it.

With somewhat of shockingly realisation he was slowly starting to fall under the spell of this blue eyed beauty. His assistant.

His phone chimed again

_Mr Grayson_

_A masquerade party? I have absolutely nothing to wear._

_James T. Kirk_

Spock smiled. He had the absolute perfect costume for the blue eyed beauty.

The next morning Jim was already dressed and he was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of fruit.

A knock on the door got his attention. He got up to anwser it.

He opened the door and found a courier standing there holding a dark red box and a clipboard.

"Mr Kirk?" The courier asks. Jim nods and the courier hands him a clipboard "please sign there" The courier says and points where he should sign.

Jim signs the paper and hands it back to the courier and takes the box he holds out to him.

Jim closes the door and walks to the table. He puts the box down on the table and opens the lid. Inside it he finds and evelope. He picks up the envelope and takes out the card inside it.

_Mr Kirk_

_I wish for you to wear this costume this evening. I shall pick you up at 19:45._

_Spock Grayson_

Jim smiles and puts the card down on the table. He lifts the red velvety material inside it and finds a beautiful white mask, decorated with white feathers. Jim puts down the mask and then he finds a white pair of pants inside it, along with a white shirt with a black tie. He smiles. He picks up his phone and types a message to his boss.

_Mr Spock_

_Thank you, for the beautiful gift. I love it. See you later at work._

_James T. Kirk._

Leonard came out of his room and he noticed the box on the table. "Your lucky. Who's the gift from?" He asks.

Jim looks up "my boss" he replies. Leonard shook his head "jim,please don't get involved with your boss" leonard says.

"I won't" Jim assures him

........❤❤to be continued❤❤.........


	2. Development of feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of the masquerade party.

Spock's phone chimed. He picked it up and saw a message from Jim. The message made him smile. He types an reply.

_Mr Kirk_

_I am pleased that you have received my gift. I am pleased that you like it. I shall indeed see you momentarily._

_Spock Grayson_

Spock hit send.

He puts the phone down and picked up a bottle of cologne. He sprays some of it on his bare abodomen. The feeling of it, made him want to feel James's hands touching him. He closes his eyes for a moment and then he buttoned up his shirt.

His phone chimed

_Mr Grayson_

_See you soon☺_

_James T. Kirk_

Spock smiles to himself.

Twenty minutes later, he arrived at his office building. He entered the building and passes the reception desk. Then his eyes fall on Jim. Jim was dressed in a white shirt. He wasn't wearing a blazer or tie and he was leaning over his desk, writing something on his computer. He stops infront of Jim's desk. "Good morning, Mr Kirk" he greets warmly.

Jim looks up and then his beautiful lips is over taken by a gorgeous smile. "Good morning,Mr Grayson. Can I get you anything?" Jim asks.

"Tea would be most appreciated" Spock replies with a tiny smile. Jim nods and got up to walk to the kitchen.

Spock watched him for a moment and then he walked to his office.

A few minutes later Jim knocked on the door and entered. He puts the tea down infront of Spock.

Spock looks up with a tiny grin on his face "Thank you,Mr Kirk" Spock thanks him.

Jim nods with a grin "you're welcome, sir" Jim replies and left the office to continue his work.

Hikaru Sulu walks pass Jim's desk again and stops "So,would you join me and my husband for a drink one night?" He asks. 

Jim looks up "sure. I'd like that" Jim replies. Sulu smiles at him with a nod and then walks off.

The rest of the day passes without any glitch. Just before he left, spock calls Jim to his office.

Jim knocks on the door and enters.

"Mr Grayson, you wished to see me?" Jim says. Spock nods and got up "I wished to acertain if you are still going to the party with me" Spock says. Jim nods "of course,sir" Jim replies.

19:20, Jim has just finished his shower. He was standing next to his bed drying himself.

He got dresse in the costume,Spock has send to him. Now he was standing in the bathroom styling his hair. After a few seconds Jim left his room and was now sitting on the sofa with Leonard waiting for Spock.

Leonard looked up from the television "You got a date?" Leonard asks

"No. My boss asked me to accompany him to a party"Jim replies.

Leonard nods, but turns serious "Jim,please remember what i told you. You remember what happened with Gary" Leonard says

"Yeah. Bones,I remember. Please,just leave Gary in the past. Okay?" Jim says coolly.

Leonard nods. Yeah, Jim was right. Let that back stabbing Judas, stay in the past. He thought.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Jim got up to anwser it. He opened the door.

Spock was standing there in the doorway. He was dressed in a silver suit. His dark eyes as intense as ever.

"Mr Kirk. You look exquisite" Spock complements him. Jim looks at the floor. His cheeks very pink and warm "Thank you. You look gorgeous too." Jim says and looks up at him.

Spock smiles at him "Thank you,James" Spock replies warmly and held out a hand to Jim. "Bye,Bonesey! See ya later!" Jim called to his roommate and took Spock's hand.

"Yeah. Bye,kid!" Leonard called back.

Spock lifts an eyebrow at him "Oh. Umm... Bones is my roommate and best friend" Jim says. Spock nods at him.

The car ride was silent. Each of them with their own thoughts. Jim was staring out the wondow and Spock had his attention on this beautiful man next to him. 

They arrived at the gala and listened to some of the speeches and then mingled with some of the crowd. Most of the people here were snobs and didn't care much about other people. But Spock,oh Spock was a very nice person. Jim would say that he kind of had begun to like him.

Later Jim was standing at the bar. He had a drink in his hand. His eyes scanning the people standing in groups and all chatting with each other. Either about work or gossiping about others.

Spock walked up to Jim "Do you wish to dance?" Spock asks

"I'd love to" Jim replies and his cheeks warmed up again. 

Spock led Jim to the dance floor. Spock looped an arm around Jim's waist and his right and with his left.

Together they moved over the dance floor. Spock suddenly, felt hot and bothered. It felt nice to have this beauty in his arms. He has wished for almost a month to have Jim in his arms.

"Mr Kirk, I wish to know more about you" Spock says and looks at him curiosiously. Jim looks at him softness in his eyes "I am from riverside,Iowa. I just don't talk much about my past." Jim replies.

"I understand" spock replies. His voice so soft. 

Later they were driving back to Jim's apartment. Jim was leaning against Spock's shoulder. He had fallen asleep.

Spock looks at him and smiles. This blue-eyed beauty, he looks so innocent. He looks so beautiful, Spock thought to himself.

They arrived back at the apartment. Spock dragged a gentle finger across Jim's cheek "James,wake up" He says softly into Jim's ear.

Jim's flickered and then they opened "Oh,I fell asleep. Sorry" Jim apologises. Spock shook his head "it is alright" Spock replies.

Spock was laying in his bed. He could still feel Jim against him. His skin was tingling. He wanted Jim and he needed him,but Jim was not yet his and furthermore Jim doesn't feel the same way.

Meanwhile Jim was laying in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He picked up his phone and typed a message to Spock 

_Mr Grayson_

_Thank you for this nice evening. I enjoyed it._

_James T. Kirk_

he hit send. A few moments later his phone chimed

_James_

_I am pleased. Maybe we could do this sometime in the future. I too enjoyed myself_

_Spock Grayson_

Jim giggled at the reply

_Spock_

_I'd like that. A chance to dance to dance with you? Definitely yes._

_James T. Kirk_

Jim knows that his reply was flirty, but he couldn't help it.

Spock looked up at the ceiling. He suddenly realised that he was developing feelings for his P.A.

His phone chimed and he red the message. He felt himself blush.

.......🌹🌹To be Continued🌹🌹.........


	3. Slowly building up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Kirk messaging each other.

Spock types a reply

_James_

_To have you in my arms again? I would be very pleased. To feel us moving together? Oh we are then in complete agreement._

_Spock Grayson_

Spock covered his face with both hands. He felt his heart speed up and his cheeks warm up. He knew his cheeks were sporting a blush.

Meanwhile...

Jim was sitting on the sofa. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing a pair of tracksuit pants. He had his knees pulled up against his chest.

Leonard was sitting next to him. He had a shift off tonight.

Jim's phone chimed. He reads the message and giggles. Leonard lifts an eyebrow.

"Whatcha gigglin' about?" Leonard asks.

Jim shook his head "Nothing. Just read something funny on the Internet" Jim replies.

Jim types a reply

_Mr Grayson_

_Are you flirting with me?😄 mmm, I bet you would,wouldn't you_

_James T. Kirk_

Jim hits send.

Spock's phone chimed. He smiles at Jim's reply.

_James_

_I am indeed flirting with you. I find those pink cheeks of yours quite pleasing to look at. Yes, i indeed would. 😄_

_Spock Grayson_

He hit send. He blushes at his own reply.

A few moments later his phone chimed.

_Spock_

_You flatter me.😀 you know, i have thought of the perfect nickname for you. How is Spockums?_

_James T. Kirk_

Jim hit send.

Spock's phone chimed. He opened the message and his eyes widened an dhe felt his cheeks warm up even more

He types a reply.

_James_

_Mmmm. Then it seems only fitting to give you a nickname, mmm i think blue-eyed beauty fits you perfectly._

_Spock Grayson_

spock switched his phone to silent.

Spock moved his hand teasingly down his chest and gently rubbed over the tent in his pants.

He was so hard and he wanted Jim so badly,but he could not have him.

He lifts his hips and pulled his pants down his hips and pulled it completely off along with his briefs. He throws them aside. He quickly pulls his shirt off.

Finally cool air hit his hot skin and his cock felt relief from being confined 

Spock slowly,teasingly stroked his cock from root to tip and then he moved down to cup his balls in his hand and gently rolled and squeezed them.

"Oh" hw moaned out and with a image of his blue-eyed beauty in his mind he came hard and fast a few moments later, he came with a cry of "James!"

Spock was breathing heavily and a few moments later he fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

.........💕💕To Be Continued💕💕.........


	4. Dinner with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock invites Jim over for dinner

The next morning Spock woke up slowly. He had been laying on his side. He felt a slight breeze and then he looked down at himself and realised that he was naked. He felt his cheeks warm up.

That's when it came back to him. He remembers last night. He sighs with a smile and got up to get ready for his day.

Spock was sitting at the table eating breakfast. He picked up his phone and reads the message from Jim.

_Spockums_

_Blue-eyed beauty? Mmm, i think i like it. You flatter me._

_James T. Kirk_

He smiles at the reply. Jim was indeed a blue-eyed beauty.

A few moments later, he heard his elevator chimed and the doors open and then his parents appeard. He got up and walked toward them

"Mother, Father. It is good to see you" Spock says.

"Spock,sweetie. You look good" his mother replies and pulls him into a hug. He indulged his mother and hugged her back.

He looked at his father and offered him a nod,which Sarek returned.

He then looked at his watch and realised that he had to leave. "I apologise mother,however i have to go to work" spock says apologetically. 

His mother smiles at him with a shake of her head "I am making dinner tonight. Please,invite someone close to you" his mother says. Spock nods and quickly entered the elevator.

Spock noticed his driver already waiting for him. He nods at the driver and the driver knew he needed to get his boss to work fast. 

A few minutes later Spock arrived at his building and walked past the reception area and then over to Jim's desk "Good morning,blue-eyed beauty" spock whispers at Jim. Jim smiles and whispers back "Morning,Spockums"

Spock left and entered his office. 

Jim was doing his work,when a woman spoke to him "is spock available?"

Jim looks up "let me find out" Jim replies. He got up and went to the closed door. He knocked and entered. "Mr Grayson,there's a woman here to see you" Jim says.

"Let her in" Spock replies. Jim nods and left the office. He went back to his desk "His available. You can go in" Jim says to her. The woman nodded and smiles at him.

An hour later his phone chimed.

_James_

_I wish to see you in my office._

_Spock Grayson_

Jim got up from his desk and knock on the door and then he entered. 

"You wish to see me,sir" Jim says. Spock looked up from his work and a smile formed on his lips "Yes. I invite you to dinner" Spock says.

Jim smiles "Thank you for the invite"Jim replies. Spock smiles "you are welcome" spock replies.

At the end of the day, Jim was packing up. "Would you like a lift to dinner?" Spock asks.

"I'd appreciate that" Jim replies

Later,Jim was getting ready for the dinner with Spock.

Jim got into a pair of jeans, a button up shirt and a leather jacket. He quickly styled his hair.

A few moments later, he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it. He gasped when he layed eyes on Spock. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt and a grey sweater. His dark eyes were soft and gentle.

"Hi" Jim greets with a sweet smile on his lips. Spock smiles as well "Hi" he replies.

For a few moments neither of them spoke. They only stared at each other

Spock breaks the silence "are you ready?" He asks. Jim nods "Yes" he replies.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Spock's penthouse. The entire elevator ride was silent and Spock staring at Jim. 

They entered the apartment. Spock's mother walks toward them, when she noticed them. "And who is this?" His mother asks

"Mother,This is Jim. Jim, this is my mother Amanda" Spock introduces them.

"Nice to meet you,Ma'am" Jim says shyly. Amanda smiles "Oh, you can call me Amanda" she says. Jim looks up at her and smiles, but he felt his cheeks burning.

Dinner was sort of a quiet affair. Jim liked Spock's mother. Spock's father he found rather intimidating. He looked as though he didn't like Jim much. 

Later after Spock's parents went to their room, Jim and Spock was sitting opisite each other on the sofa.

"I like your mom. She's very nice" Jim says. Spock smiles a small smile "however, you did seem anxious about my father" he says. 

"Well yeah, your Dad is kind of intimidating" Jim says. Spock rolls his eyes. he takes Jim's hand in his and squeezes his hand.

Much later they arrived at Jim's apartment. Spock held Jim back.

"Jim,I can no longer resist" Spock whispers and leans forward. He places a kiss on Jim's lips and pulls back.

"Me too" Jim says.

Later Jim was laying in bed. He touches his lips. That kiss didn't leave Jim's mind. Spock's lips tasted like roses. Soft and sweet.

Then his phone chimed.

_James_

_I cannot stop thinking about the kiss. Your lips are so soft._

_Spock Grayson_

Jim smiles and quickly types a reply

_Spockums_

_Me neither. You're lips taste like roses. Soft and sweet. Later Baby_

_James T. Kirk_

And just like that both of them fell asleep with soft smiles on their lips.

❤........❤❤To be Continued❤❤...........❤


	5. Paris,France part 1 (Spock asks Jim to accompany him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two weeks and counting ,before Spock and Jim travels to Paris,France🗼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry i will add to this chapter. I am just needing time to add more....
> 
> More following tomorrow and the next few days.
> 
> Thanks.

Jim slowly woke up. He felt well rested and happy. Then the kiss from last night came back to him.

He touches his lips again. Oh man,did he wanted to kiss Spock yet again.

His phone chime

_Blue-eyed beauty_

_Good morning Jim. I hope you have rested well. I too rested well. However, you were on my mind the whole evening. Please, go on a date with me tonight._

_Spock Grayson_

Jim smiles to himself

_Spockums_

_Good morning to you too. Oh,you think how cute i am? Hehe,me too. I've been thinking about you too. Of course,I'd like that._

_I haven't gotten up from bed yet. So i guess I should. See you later at work._

_Spockums._

_James T. Kirk_

Jim giggles and got up to take a shower. 

He was standing next to his bed drying himself off. When his phone chimed.

_Jimmy_

_I won't be home tonight. I am sleeping over a christine's. See ya tomorrow._

_Leonard McCoy_

Jim smiles. This gave him an idea. 

He quickly wrote a message to Spock.

_Spockums_

_If you want, I invite you to dinner at my apartment tonight. My roommate isn't home tonight. And I'd really like to cook something for you._

James T. Kirk.

He hit send and continued to dry off himself. He got into a pair of jeans, a black button up shirt and a blazer jacket. He went into the bathroom and styles his hair.

Before he left, he quickly ate a sandwich and drank a cup of coffee.

His phone chimed again

_Blue-eyed beauty_

_That would be nice. Shall i bring anything? Of course, i shall see you momentarily._

_Spock Grayson_

Much later, Jim was just finishing up dinner, when a knock on the door cought his attention. He took off the appron and walked over to the door and opened it. Jim's eyes widened when he caught site of Spock. 

Spock was dressed in a pair of designer jeans with rips here and there, a long sleeved T-shirt and a grey sweater. His hair was beautifully styled and his eyes was soft and gentle.

"Good evening,Jim" Spock greets with a soft smile on his lips. Jim grins at him "Hi,Spock" Jim replies with equal softness in his voice.

Jim stood aside and gestured for Spock to come in. "Anything to drink?" Jim asks. Spock nods "Tea would be most appreciated" Spock replies.

Jim nods and walked off to the kitchen to make Spock's tea.

Later after dinner,they were sitting on the sofa. "Thank you for dinner. It was satisfactory" Spock says.

Jim looks down at his hands in his lap and a pink blush coloured his cheeks"It was a pleasure" Jim replies

"There is something,I wish to ask you" Spock says. Jim looks up at Spock "Yeah?" Jim asks. A tiny smile grew on Spock's lips "is there any place that wished you could travel to?" Spock asks. Jim thinks for a moment and then he nods "Yes. Paris,France" Jim replies.

This made Spock smirks "I need to go there for business. Would you wish to accompany me?" Spock asks. Jim's eyes lit up immediately "Yes. I'd love to. Thank you for the invite" Jim says and pulled Spock into a hug. 

Spock felt his heart speed up and becuase he wanted to feel Jim in his arms, he returned the hug.

So they continue to talk about everything they could think of.

Much later Spock and Jim were each laying in their bed. Thoughts of each other in their minds.

Spock picked up his phone and typed a message to Jim.

_blue-eyed beauty_

_Thank you for dinner, Jim. I really enjoyed our evening together._

_Spock Grayson_

he hit send and put his phone and threw a arm over his head. Absent mindedly he moved a hand down to his half hard cock and rubbed it. Spock let out a sigh of pure pleasure. 

Then his phone chimed. With the hand over his head and withput stopping to rub his erection,he picked up the phone and a message from Jim made him even harder.

_Spockums_

_It is a pleasure and I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. It was a nice evening indeed. I have to say, after everything I heard about you,you're a pretty likeable man_

_James T.Kirk_

Spock smiled and put the phone down,then he pushed a under his pajama bottoms and stroked himself quick and hard.

After a few moments he came with a cry of "Oh Jim!"

..............😈😈To Be Continued 😈😈...........


	6. Paris,France part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on their way to paris france.
> 
> And this is where something happens between them.

**One week before Paris,France.**

Jim was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Leonard was in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee.

Jim is smiling to himself "Okay. That's it,what's got you so happy?" Leonard asks with one eyebrow rised. Jim shook his head "Nothing. Can't a boy be happy?" Jim asks with a eyebrow rised of his own at Leonard asks.

"With you? I'm not so sure" Leonard says. "Ouch for that" Jim replies and clasps a hand over his heart in a act hurt motion. Leonard just shook his head and joined Jim at the table. His eyes fell on the tour guide book infront of him "You planning on travelling somewhere?" Leonard asks curiously.

Jim looks up at his friend with a smile "Spock has a deal he has tp finalise in Paris,France,So he asked me to go with him" Jim explains. Oh,Hell. Leonard saw a train wreck coming from a mile away, but he kept this thought to himself. "That sounds great" Leonard says. Jim nods at him and then he realised he had to go to work

Later was typing something,when hakiru sulu walks past his desk "Hey,Jim. Would you like go out for a few drinks? Coworkers get know each other?"Hakiru asks. Jim smiles "Yeah,that would be fun. Thank you" Jim says. "It's a pleasure. I'll text you, the name." hakiru says. Jim nods and writes his number down on a piece of paper and hands it to Hakiru. Hakiru takes the paper and walks off.

Jim was just getting dressed, when his phone chimed

_Blue-eyed Beauty_

_James,are you busy tonight. I wish to see you._

_Spock Grayson_

Jim reads the message and types a reply

_Spockums_

_I'm sorry,but no Hakiru Sulu has to invite me for a few drinks at O'marchels bar. You can come to if you want._

_James T. Kirk_

he hits send.

Jim arrived at the bar and entered. Once inside he scanned the bar for Hakiru Sulu. A few moments later he spots him at the bar and he walked over to them. "Hey Hakiru" Jim greets.

Pavel Chekov looks up at the man talking to Hakiru, then he turned his eyes on his husband."I'm sorry, my love. This Is James Kirk. A colleague from work. Jim this is my husband, Pavel chekoc Sulu" Hakiru introduces them.

Each now sitting on chair with a drink in hand "So,Jim, how is it working so closely sith the Big boss?" Hakiru asks. Jim looks at him with a smile "His not bad at all. Not a snob as everyone think of him to be" Jim says before he notice that Hakiru and Pavel's eyes were on something behind him. He slowly turned around and his eyes fell on Spock "uh.... Hi....Spock" Jim says and his cheeks heat up.

Spock had a tiny smile on his lips "Jim" Spock says softly. 

**In Paris,France**

Two days later, Spock had finally finalize his deal, so decided to spend some time with Jim.

That night Jim was staring out the window. His thoughts only with Spock.

He doesn't hear the door open and close, only a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist and a kiss being placed into his neck. "Spock" Jim whimpers. 

Spock turns the blue-eyed beauty to face him and then he claims Jim's lips into a hungry kiss. Jim's arms find themselves wrapping around Spock's neck.

Spock pulls back "Jim, i can no longer deny that i wish to have you" Spock says. Jim nods his agreement. 

Spock removes his arms from around Jim and picked him up bridal style. He walked Jim to the bed. He gently laid Jim down on the soft sheets. Spock covered Jim with his body again. Spock kissed down Jim's body to the waistband of his briefs "may I?" Spock asks. Jim nods early "Oh fuck,yes!" Jim begs.

Spock sat up and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jim's briefs and pulled them down and off completely. He threw them on the floor.

Spock took a moment to take in Jim's naked body. He was toned,well muscled and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. "See something you like?" Jim asks smirking. Spock's eyes darken with lust "Indeed" Spock replies. 

Spock leans down and kisses both of Jim's pecs, then he gently sucked a nipple into his mouth. He softly bit and suckled until the nipple was sensitive and hard. Then turn his attention to Jim's other nipple and suckled and bit it until it was hard.

Spock furthers his roadmap down Jim's abdomen to where there was a small bush of pubic hairs. He kisses the tip of Jim's cock and then he kisses down the base to Jim's balls. Jim moans at these intimate touches.

Spock kisses back to the tip of Jim's cock and then slowly took him into his mouth. "Fuck!" Jim cries out.

After a few seconds of sucking Spock pulls off Jim's cock with a pop, Jim groans.

"I wish to make love with you" Spock says in a low lustful voice. Jim moans at the thought of that and nods at Spock.

Spock got off Jim and stood from the bed. He pulls his pajama bottoms down and pulls it off. Jim could not keep his eyes of Spock's body "You're absolutely gorgeous,Spockums" Jim says heatedly

Spock smiles at Jim. He was glad that Jim found him aesthetically pleasing. Spock went to the table and picked up the bottle of lube, he had brought with him. He walked over to Jim again and got inbetween Jim's spread thighs.

He coated his pointer finger with lube and brought it to the entrance of Jim's body "Are you ready?" Spock asks. "Yes! Oh,Fuck Yes!" Jim pleads

Spock nodded and slowly pushed a finger inside Jim. He gives Jim a few moments to relax and then he fucked Jim open with his finger for a few moments.

A second finger joins the first and Spock couldn't help but listen to the sweet sounds coming from the blue-eyed beauty.

A third made its way into Jim and Spock fucked him open slowly. "Enough! Please,Spock. I need you in me now please!" Jim begs him.

Spock nodded and coated his hard member and lined himself up with Jim's entrance.

Jim's head began to spin as Spock began to push his hard leaking member inside him. "Oh,Fuck. Spock,this is so good" Jim moans out.

Spock thrusts into slowly for a few minutes and then his thrusts became erratic. Skin slapped against skin. Skin rubbed against skin. It was hot and wonderful. Nothing in the whole universe could take this moment away. This was their moment.

Days of wanting,staring and needing each other came to an end. It became now.

“Oh, fuck, I'm so close, Spock. I'm gonna-----" but Spock's lips on his cut him off. Jim spilled over his and Spock's stomachs. A few moments Spock followed "Jim!" Spock cried out filling Jim with hot cum.

Spock lowers his forehead against Jim's shoulder, as they both breathed heavily.

Spock pulled out of Jim and lay down next to him. He pulls Jim against him and enfolded Jim into his arms.

They fell asleep together.

The next morning Jim woke up first. He turned to look at the beautiful man next to him. He stood up and pulled on a robe he found on the chair near the cupboard. He went to the small kitchen and made coffee.

A magazine on the counter caught his attention. It had a photo on the front of Spock. He opened the magazine and searched the index for the article about Spock. He found the article page number and went there.

But what Jim sees on the page made his smile falter and his heart crack. There on black and white Spock was kissing a woman on the cheek and on her left hand, she wore a engagement ring. How could this be? Did Spock just use him for sex,because he was mad at his fiance? Did Spock ever even like him? Jim's heart broke even more and tears slowly made their way down Jim's cheeks and at that moment he realised he needed to leave now. He needed to put as much distance between him and Spock as possible. He needed to be alone and wallow in his heartbreak. 

He went back to the bedroom, pulled on some clothes and picked his bag up. He quickly left the hotel room before Spock woke up. He wouldn't be able to face Spock.

Jim didn't know what to do now, but one thing was for sure, he needed to get back home. Jim got a cab and went to the airport.

He got himself a ticket and waited until his flight was to leave.

💔........💔💔💔To be Continued💔💔........💔💔💔


	7. 💔Back home and heartbroken💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim returns home, refuses contact with Spock and gets drunk to drown his sorrow.
> 
> Leonard confronts Spock about why Jim is hurt and heartbroken.
> 
> Based on the song  
> Wide eyed - Billy Lockett

Spock slowly woke up. He turned to face Jim, but found that Jim wasn't there "Jim!" He called out, but there was no anwser. Then he noticed that Jim's luggage were gone. Something clearly upsetted Jim. 

He dials Jim's number. It rings a few times and then goes to voicemail "This is Jim. I can't take your call right now,but i will get back to you. Bye" Jim's voicemail says.

Meanwhile, Jim was on his flight. He couldn't stop thinking about Spock being with someone else.

He arrived 22:00 back in San Francisco. He got a cab and a few minutes later, he arrived home.

He got his keys and unlocked the door. He entered. The next moment lights came on and Leonard appeared. Jim broke into tears again. Leonard sped over to him and pulled him into his arms. "What happened?" Leonard asks

Jim shook his head "Nothing. Just hold me" Jim sobs into leonard's chest. 

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Leonard rubbed the younger man’s back, sighing.

The next morning Jim woke up and he didn't feel any better. He picked up his phone and saw many message from Spock. He didn't even do the trouble of reading them. He threw his phone to the side.

Jim got up and went to the kitchen. He made a cup of coffee. Leonard also entered the kitchen

“So you were right.” Jim says and turn to face his friend

“I usually am.” McCoy gets up cup fromthe cupboard and fills it with coffee. “What about this time?”

"I should have listened to you and I didn't. Something happened between us. Between me and Spock. I uh....found out that he was engaged" Jim says in a broken voice.

Leonard rolled his eyes heavenward. Oh man! I knew this was gonna happen. I knew this was a train wreck waiting to happen, Leonard thought silently. "Jim. I'm so sorry." Leonard says. tears began to make their way down his cheeks. Leonard pulled Jim into his arms. He gently rubbed Jim's back "It's okay,Jimmy. Listen,I'm gonna give you leave okay. Go and rest" Leonard says and let's Jim go.

Jim walks over to the sofa and switches on the television. He curls himself up on the sofa. Before Leonard leaves, he glance at the man on the sofa. He really felt sorry for Jim.

Leonard arrives at Jim's work place. He entered the building and went over to the reception desk "Hi. I'm here to see Mr Grayson,about James Kirk. I'm Leonard McCoy" he says to the young lady. The brunette looks up and smiles. She went over to the closed office door and knocked. "There's a Leonard McCoy here to see you " She says. Spock looks up "Let him in" He says a soft voice. The brunette nodded. She waved leonard over and left the office.

Leonard entered the office. He was fumming. Then his eyes fell on the man behind the desk and he could see sadness,pain and longing written in a thick line over his face. Spock looks up "Please, have a seat" Spock says softly. Leonard nodded and sat down. 

"So,what brings you to my office?" Spock asks. Leonard swallowed and then let out a breath "James Kirk" Leonard replies emotionless. Spock nods "I see" 

Leonard clasps his hands together "Jim came home crying last night. This morning I found him in the kitchen. Eyes completely swollen and red. And I asked him what had happened. He admitted that something happened between you two and that you were engaged to be married. Now, I warned him not to start anything with you, because he came out of a relationship that he was only being used for sex. He is afraid that it would be the case with you as well" Leonard explains.

Spock's eyes grew large "I...did not know" Spock says softly. Leonard shook his head "No,you wouldn't. He doesn't share much about his past. But what I can tell you is that I haven't seen him as happy as he was when he started working here. Please,go and talk to him. Explain to him. He loves you. I saw it in his eyes " Leonard says.

Spock nods "I am not engaged. The woman, he saw in that picture is a friend of mine. She is engaged to one of the engineers in my engineering department. The woman and I are only friends" Spock explains. 

Leonard got up and left the office. He only hope that Spock could fix things with Jim.

Spock leaned into his chair. Hearing what Leonard has told him about Jim, made him feel anger. Could Jim really think that he only wanted sex from him? Did Jim really thinkthat low of him? Spock felt hurt pulsating inside him. He decided to go talk to Jim now. He got up, left the building and got into his car and drove off.

Jim had showered and was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans. He didn't bother with a shirt. 

He had switched on the music player and a song started playing and he sang along

_How long will I fly out,until I listen?_

_Truth is I'm used to making it up on my own_

_How long will I climb out? I never listen_

_I'm in remission_

Jim walked over to the window to stared outside it. He continued to sing.

_No more wide eyes_

_I can't pretend_

_I can't pretend_

_No morning cries_

_I can't pretend_

_It's not the end_

Jim hugged himself and silent tears made their way down his cheeks.

_How long will I say yes over my conscience?_

_Truth is I'm wasted before I take it all in_

_How long will i blame it all on past life tragedy?_

_There's no remedy_

_No more wide eyes_

_I can't pretend_

_No,I can't pretend_

_No morning cries_

_I can't pretend_

_It's not the end_

_No more wide eyes_

_No,I can't pretend_

_I can't pretend_

_No morning cries_

_I can't pretend_

_No,It's not the end_

_It's not the end_

Jim walked back to the sofa and layed down on it. He threw his arms over his head and intwinted together behind his head. He looked up at rhe ceiling and tears continue to make their way down his cheeks. He sniffs.

💔........💔💔To Be continued💔💔.......💔


	8. Apologies and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock apologises to Jim and then they confess their love for each other.

💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘

He must have fallen asleep, because the next moment he feels fingers gently stroking his cheek.

Slowly his eyes open. He look into dark brown eyes "What are you doing here?" He asks coolly.

Spock swallows "I needed to see you,Jim" Spock replies. Jim sat up and pulled his knees up against his chest and allowed a few tears to escape "Why? So you can tell me that you only used me for sex? Or to tell me that you are getting married? Or that I was nothing more then a good fuck?" Jim asks gritting his teeth together. Spock could not bear seeing his Jim in such horrible pain. He felt his own heart breaking along with the tears running down Jim's cheeks. He swallows at a lump in his throat.

Spock shook his head "No. Jim,that's not true. I did not use you for sex. You are more to me then just a good fuck. Jim. Please,I'm not engaged. The image you saw was half wrong. The woman is engaged,but not to me, to a engineer working in my engineering department " Spock explains taking Jim's hands in his.he the lifted a hand and rubbed away Jim's tears.

A glimmer of hope awakened inside Jim "You...what?" Jim was dumbstruck. He didn't know if he should believe Spock and tell him to leave. "Jim. It's you I love. It's you i want. Only you" Spock says softly

A slow smile made it's way across Jim's lips "You do. I love you too" Jim says and leans forward to place a kiss on Spock's lips.

Spock kisses back with hunger, so intense it makes him want to rip the jeans from Jim and claim him. To make Jim his. "Yes. I do" Spock replies.

That declaration was more enough for Jim to know that Spock was telling him the truth. Finally he felt the hurt and pain burn away, replaced by happiness, lust, want, need and a intense powerful hunger. Making his skin burn hotly.

Jim got up and held out a hand to Spock. Spock looks at him and his eyes darken with lust, as he took Jim's hand and allowed Jim to pull him up.

Jim led Spock to his room. He pulled Spock inside and closed the door behind him. He stepped away from Spock. Unbuttoned the jeans and pulled the zipper down. He pushed the jeans down along with his underwear and threw them to the side. He walked over to the bed and layed down,throwing his arms over his head.

Spock had been watching Jim the whole time. Spock shrugged his blazer off, undid his tie and the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged the shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Jim looked at him with hunger and lust.

Spock smiled mischievously at him and undid the buckle on his belt. He undid the button of his pants and unzipped his pants. He pushed his pants and briefs down to his anckles and stepped out of the, kicking them away. "What do you want,Jim?" Spock asks. Jim let his right hand travel down his chest.

"Make me yours,Spock" Jim says pleadingly. Spock nods and got onto the bed. He crawled over Jim and straddles his hips. He leans down and claims Jim's lips in a passionate kiss.

They kisses for a few moments longer, then Spock pulls back, allowing them both to breath. Each of them panting heavily. Spock leaned down kissed Jim's neck and collarbone. littering bruises covering The juncture of his neck and collarbone.

Spock kissed each of Jim's pecs and then he sucked his left nipple into his mouth. The other he rolled in his hand.

When Jim wiggled away, he knew they were hard and sensitive. Spock continues his path down to Jim's belly. He kisses down to the patch of hair covering his groin. Spock kisses the head of his cock. Jim lets out a shuddering breath. Spock kisses down the root of Jim's cock and back again. He takes the head into his mouth

Jim let's out a sinful moan. His bucket up into Spock's mouth "Please" Jim begs.

Spock sucks Jim a few moments longer and then he pulls off with a pop. He sat up. "Do you have lube?" Spock asks. Jim nods and pushes a hand under his pillow and handed it to Spock. Spock lifted an eyebrow at him

"What? I was pleasuring myself" Jim replies with a smirk. Spock nods at him. He then spread Jim's thighs apart. He lubes a finger up and pushes it inside Jim. He gives Jim a moment to relax, when Jim nods, he slowly moved the finger in and out of him. 

When He feels Jim is ready, he pushed another finger in. And began to scissor him open.

He adds another finger and fucks Jim open. "Enough. I need to have you inside me,please" Jim begs.

Spock nods and lubes his cock up. He lines himself up with the entrance of Jim's entrance "are you ready?" Spock asks. Jim nods. Spock moves closer to Jim and pushes inside him,balls deep.

Spock does not move for a moment "Jim. We are one. We are connected" Spock says with a groan

"Yes...oh yes" Jim moans out. Then Spock began to move. Slow at first and then he set a steady rhythm.

One of spock's hands squeezes Jim's thigh and the other took Jim's cock in hand. In time with his thrusts.

Jim came first with a low moan of "Spock" and after a few more thrusts, Spock leaned his forehead against Jim's and came inside him with a cry of "Jim"

They stay still for a few moments. Just panting and then Spock pulls out of him and lays down next to him. He pulls Jim against his chest and enfold him in his arms. 

"Spock, don't leave ever" Jim says. His voice filled with sadness.

"Never. Jim, I want you to move in with me. I want you with me everyday" Spock says. Jim look up at him and smiles "Yes. I want that too" Jim replies. Then something pops in his mind "wait, aren't you suppose to work? I mean, I'm off because of.... you know" Jim says.

"No. I took off today. Besides i am the boss. I want to spend time with you" Spock says. Jim smiles and nods. He feels so very happy.

"You are mine now,right?"Jim asks needing the reassurance.

Spock place a kiss on the top of his head and nods "Just as you are mine now" He replies softly.

Jim smiles and places a kiss in the center of Spock's chest.

💘💘.........💘To Be Continued💘.........💘💘


	9. 😚Moving in and being with you😍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim moves in with Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment or leave Kudos.
> 
> Thanks😊

Jim felt very warm and content. Wait, what's going on? He slowly opened his eyes and found dark ones already looking at him "Spock?" He asks unsure. Jim is wondering if this is just a dream and that if he was indeed dreaming , he woke up and find that he'd return to the ugly reality, where he was heartbroken and sad and without his Spock.

As if reading Jim's mind, spock folded Jim tighter in his arms "Jim, this is real. I am here" Spock assures. Jim slowly smiled at him and and blew out the breath he was holding in "Good, because I don't think I could bear not feeling you or having you in my arms ever" Jim says softly. Spock smiles sweetly at him "You never have to find out my blue-eyed beauty" Spock says and places a kiss on the top of Jim's head.

Jim sat up and leaned over to place a kiss on Spock's lips, which he returned eagerly "Wanna go out and get some lunch?" Jim asks. Spock nods "Yes, but think we both need a shower first" Spock replies. Jim nods and got up "last one there is a fluffy" Jim says laughing and sped toward the bathroom. Spock just shook his head and smiles to himself, how much he loves this beautiful blue- eyed beauty.

They end up taking longer in the shower, because fucked him again and he loved it.

They were both dressed. Jim had given Spock a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear. He had also gotten into a pair of jeans and shirt. 

They were now driving to a restaurant. Spock's right hand resting on Jim's thigh and Jim's ontop of it. He sighs happily. Spock lifts an eyebrow "What are you thinking of,love?" Spock asks.

Jim turn to look at him and grin "Oh, just how happy I am to have you" Jim says. Spock smiles pleased hearing that and brought Jim's hand up to place a kiss on it.

They stopped and got out of the car. Together they entered the restaurant and the waitress lead them to a private setting. After placed their order, Spock decided to ask Jim questions "Jim, I know you told me that you do not wish to speak of the past, and yet i can't stop thinking about something Leonard had said" Spock says. Jim frowned at that. Bones? What did he say to Spock? Jim silently thought.

"What did he tell you?" Jim asks. Spock leaned forward and touched Jim's hand "he told me about a previous relationship you had" Spock says and felt Jim stiffen. Jim let's out a sigh "Yes. I dated a man named Gary Mitchell, but all he ever wanted from me was sex. If i refused, he'd beat me and yell at me and call me bad names" Jim says. Spock felt his blood boiling, when a image of Jim being beaten popped into his mind. Strong anger tried to blind Spock but he pushed it down.

"Who could ever hurt such a beautiful person such as you? " Spock says and squeeze Jim's hand. Jim shook his head and felt his cheeks warming up "Please,Don't ever hurt me like that, please. I beg you" Jim says pleadingly

Spock shook his head "I would never" He says firmly. Jim nods and then his smile returns "So. You asked me to move in with you. When?" Jim asks. Then the waitress came with their food. After she left Spock replied "As soon as possible. When ever you are ready" Spock says.

"How about this weekend?" Jim asks and took a bite from his burger. Spock smiles and nods "That would be satisfactory" Spock says.

They eat in silence and then for the rest of the afternoon they walk through the streets, having fun together. 

That night Jim was laying in bed, he was completely nude, a hand underneath the sheets was gripping his hard cock. Then his phone chimed. Without removing his hand from his cock, he picked up his phone and read the message

_My Blue eyed Beauty_

_I miss you terribly. I wish i was there with you. Oh Jim, i want you. I love you_

_Spock Grayson_

Jim squeezed his hard cock once and let out a sinful moan. Then he typed a reply.

_My Spockums_

_I miss you too. I wish you were here. Oh Spock, i want you too. I love you too._

_Having my own hand around my hard cock, isn't enough. I wish you are here to have me._

_James T. Kirk_

He hit send. He put the phone down and closed his eyes.

The next moment something told him to open his eyes and he did. Before him stood Spock. He was naked and he had a hand wrapped around his cock.

"Spock? You're here?" Jim asks surprised. Spock nods "I cannot be away from you, my love." Spock says.

Jim threw the sheet off of him and patted the bed, a indication that he wants Spock on the bed. Spock walked over and knelt on the bed. On his hands and knees he crawled over to Jim and covers Jim's body with his. "I want you bad" Jim says and pulls Spock's head down to place a kiss on his lips

Spock moans against his mouth.

Later they were both panting heavily. "That was....wonderful" Jim says.

Spock turn his head and smiles at Jim "Yes. For me too" Spock agrees. "Stay the night, please?" Jim pouts at him. Spock couldn't say no to this blue eyed beauty.

The morning Spock woke first. He leaned his head on his elbow and stared at the man next to him. Jim was laying on his stomach, arms hugging his pillows. His left ass cheek wasn't covered by the sheet. He was facing Spock.

Spock smiles. Jim looks so innocent and beautiful, when he was asleep. His eyes flicker and opens slowly. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to focus and then his eyes fall on Spock,a soft smile began to spread across Jim's face "Mmmm.....Hi" Jim greets. Spock leans down and places a chaste kiss on Jim's lips "Hi" Spock replies.

"I think, we should go to work today" Jim says and turns on his side. Spock smiles "You're right." Spock replies.

Jim got up and went for his shower, he noticed Spock still laying on the bed. He wasn't covered by the sheets. His arms were thrown over his head and his fingers locked behind his head. His cock was stiff and fully erected, laying against his abdomen. Spock's cheeks were pink.

Jim whistles "Well, that's a site for sore eyes" his says with a smirk. Spock felt his cheeks heat up further "Mmhmm....i want you here on the bed" Spock says.

Jim shook his head with a smile and backed away from the bed. Spock lifted and eyebrow, sat up and got up from the bed.

Jim tried to run, but Spock caught him and caged him in against the wall "That was not very wise, Mr Kirk" Spock says and pushes his hips against Jim. Jim swallowed visibly "Oh and what will you do about it, Mr Grayson?" Jim asks. Spock's eyes darken and he falls to his knees. Jim's eyes widen as he looked down at man kneeling infront of him.

Spock pulled the towel around Jim's waist down and gives his erected cock a stroke. Jim let's out a moan as Spock squeeze him.

Then Spock lowers his hand licks the head, over the foreskin and down his shaft and back to the head. He took Jim into his mouth. He began to suck on Jim, slurpy noises and moans. 

Jim threw his head back and enjoying the mouth on him. "Mmmm" Jim groans out, as Spock sucked him harder and squeezing his balls.

A few seconds later he came down Spock's throat. It takes jim a few moments to come of his high, when he does, his eyes fall on a very smug dark eyed man "You look very pleased with yourself, Mr Grayson" Jim says and pulls Spock up.

Spock smirks "Indeed. I got the taste of my love and i enjoyed it." Spock says smugly. Jim smiles at him "I believe you should wash your butt. Work time" Jim says and pushes Spock into the direction of the bathroom.

Jim had already dressed. He was in the kitchen drinking coffee and he had a smile on his face, when I saw Spock coming from his room. "Glad to see you two made up" Leonard says behind Spock. Spock turns and gives Leonard a greatful smile.

"Yeah. Spock wants me to move in with him. Maybe you can get Christine to come live with you" Jim says. Leonards eyes widen "Your serious about him,aren't you, kid?" Leonard asks. For the first time in a long while Jim felt happiness blooming in his chest "Yeah,I am,Bonesey" Jim replies softly.

Leonard walked over to Jim and gave him a bear hug. "Take care of yourself,Kid. And remember I'm always here for you" leonard says. Jim returns the hug "I will,Bonesey" Jim replies.

"Well,I'm off. Christine wants to meet up for breakfast. I'll see ya lovebirds later" Leonard says and disappear through the front door.

The week passes without any farther hic-up.

Jim was standing in his room packing some of his clothing, when his phone chimed 

_My Blue-eyed beauty_

_I miss you so very much. I cannot stop myself from coming over. I love you._

_Spock Grayson_

Jim giggles. Of course he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He types a reply

_My dark eyed Spockums_

_Well, why don't you come over then. I warn you now, my room is a mess. I am packing. I miss you too and i love you too._

_James T. Kirk_

Jim was folding some clothing and then his room door opened "You can't be without being near me,can you?" Jim asks with a smirk. "No. Not after I almost lost you" spock replies and walked over to Jim wrapping his arms around him from behind. Spock nuzzled his neck. Jim moans in delight.

And with Spock holding him, Jim continued to fold his clothes.

An hour later, Jim was done and they left the apartment together. Now their life together is beginning.

They arrived at Spock's big apartment and exited the elevator.

"Welcome to your new home,my love" Spock says and pulls Jim against his chest and kisses him chastely.

......❤❤❤To Be Continued❤❤❤........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy what I wrote.


	10. ❤Moving in. Home sweet home❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim moves in with Spock

❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜

"Thanks." Jim says and turns to kiss Spock. Spock returns the kiss eagerly. 

"It's going to be good to have you here with me, love" Spock says and wraps his arms around Jim's waist. "Mm.... i think I'm gonna enjoy this,Mr Grayson" Jim says with a sly smile. Spock's eyes darken "Mmm.... then I should take you to my room" Spock whispers and picks Jim up brital style.

They reach the room and Spock deposit Jim on the bed and covers Jim's body with his own "you just can't get enough of me, hm, Mr Grayson?" Jim says teasingly. "Obviously. You are mine" Spock says and kisses him.

"Ooh. Possessive much" Jim says. Spock's eyes darken and his fingers pushes Jim's shirt up. He peppers Jim's stomach and chest with kisses and bite marks. Then his lips latch onto one of Jim's left nipple. He gently sucks on it. He grins, when he feels Jim moan. Spock turns his attention to Jim's other nipple. Jim groans.

"Spock,Please" Jim begs. Spock got and Jim followed. They shrugged off their clothing. Jim layed back down on the bed. He saw the heated gaze Spock gave him "See something what you like?" Jim asks with a smirk.

Spock nods "Yes. You look beautiful" Jim did look beautiful. Here where he lay. On Spock's bed. On the white silk sheets. Jim was propped up on his elbows. His eyes filled with excitement and affection. His cock hard, leaking pre-cum,laying against his abdomen.

Jim looked like something you only could see in a picture. He was absolutely perfect. Jim lifts an eyebrow "You thinking quite hard. Why don't you come join me?" Jim says softly. Spock nods and straddles Jim's lap. He rubs his ass against Jim's hardness. Jim let's out a sinful moan. "I want you inside me,Jim. Please" it was the first time that Jim heard Spock beg. It was a huge turn on.

Jim nods "Lay down for me and spread open your legs" Jim orders him. Spock nods and lays down on his back. He spread himself open "Do you have lube?" Jim asks. Spock nods ans removes a bottle from under his pillow and hands it to Jim with a smile.

Jim takes it and squeezes some on his fingers. When he feels that Spock is ready, He lubes up his cock and rose above Spock "You really want this?"

Spock pulls Jim's head down, so that their foreheads touched "Yes. I want you. I love you so very much, my heart" Spock says.

"Love you so much" A sweet smiles spread across Jim's face. He pushes forward into Spock slowly. Spock felt a little discomfort, but The sigh falling from his love's lips and the look of pure ecstasy was a turn on for Spock. It was making him very very hard and needy.

Spock carefully rocked his hips, saforing the feeling of being filled so fully. Jim let out a strangled moan. "Jim,move. Please"

Jim began to carefully rock his hips and a low moan escaped Jim, as Spock's arms wrapped his arms around his back and stroked down his powerful back and then his hands moved to Jim's ass and he squeezed each ass cheek.

Jim's thrusts was slow and teasing, which sparked a burn of exquisite pleasure, that had him gasping and his eyes rolling back "Jim" Spock choked out as Jim left a mark on his collar bone "More,please"

Jim moved spock's legs up higher around his waist, a he began a series of slow thrusts.

Jim's climax was approaching so fast with such intensity that Jim's movements began to falter.

"Jim,my heart,please don’t stop"Spock begged, as the exquisite pleasure exploded inside his groin. Spock penetrated himself with such intense desperation on Jim's cock "I need you,please"

A shudder went through Jim as he kissed spock fiercely as he picked up speed once more, limbs trembling and rhythm faltering.

 _"Come, my love_ _,"_ Spock's voice encouraged him. Spock looked to see Jim’s pupils blown wide, and his swollen mouth open in an "Oh". " _Come for_

A sinful moan tore from Jim's throat as he hammered into Spock, desperation and need in his eyes, and when Spock clenched around his cock, he choked on his breath, he moved his fingers and tightened them around Spock’s erection.

"Oh Fuck, _ohFuck, ohfuck, Spock!"_ and then Jim cum inside his lover, filling him up.

Not long after Spock came as well. Jim gently pulled out of Spock and lay down next to him. Both panting heavily.

Spock pulls Jim into his arms "Our first time in our home" Spock whispers to Jim.

"The most wonderful welcome sex ever" Jim whispers back.

Jim was now home, feeling happy and content. Feeling loved.

💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤


	11. The return of a ex/ 💍Will you marry me?💍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Jim's ex-boyfriend is returning, which will cause problems between Jim and Spock. Will they be able to move past this and fix things? Or will Jim's relationship with Spock end completely?

Jim slowly opens his eyes. He feels something laying on his chest. He looks down and sees blackish hair. He smiles and places a kiss on the top of Spock's head.

This is his first day living with Spock. He gently stroked down Spock's spine. Suddenly the arm around his waist grabs him tighter and then he hears a sleepy voice say "Good morning love"

Jim smiles "Morning beautiful" Jim replies. Spock smiles up at Jim "You look happy." Spock comments. Jim chuckles "Well,of course. I have the most beautiful man on the planet in my arms and I live with the most beautiful man alive" jim place places a kiss on Spock's lips.

Spock feels his cheeks heat up "I return your sentiment" Spock replies and allows his hand to drift lower under the covers. He takes Jim's half hard cock into his hand. Jim moans his approval.

Spock pushes the sheets off Jim and then start a kissing path down Jim's chest. He kisses all the way down to Jim's belly and then to his hard cock and up to the head. He gives the head a lick and then he sucks the head into his mouth.

A few moments later Jim came down Spock's throat with a cry.

The rest of the weekend they spend alot of time together. Spock shows jim around the aprtment. They make dinner together and some of the time they make love.

Monday late afternoo Jim was packing up his things, when his phone chimed. He opened the message 

_Jimmy_

_Long time no see. I am in town and I want to see you. And if you refuse I will hurt your new lover. Oh yes, I have been up to date about your life. Don't make me hurt Mr Grayson. Meet me at our favourite bar._

_Oh and Jimmy, Harming spock is not a threat, it's a promise_

_Gary Mitchell_

Jim felt panic rising in his chest. What is he going to do? If he doesn't meet Gary, he will harm Spock and there was no way he was going to allow that. So he made the decision to do it.

Jim had send a message to Spock informing him that he needed to run a few errands. Spock had replied that he understood and told Jim that he loved him and that he should be careful. Jim replied that he loved him too.

The cab Jum ordered stops infront of the bar. Jim gets out and tips the driver.

Jim enters the bar and finds Gary waving at him to come over, which Jim did. "what the hell do you want" Jim asks coldly. "Is that the way to greet your lover?" Gary asks equally cold.

"I am nothing of you! Now, i was here and now i am leaving" Jim says and turns to leave. Gary got up from his chair and moved his hand to Jim's hip to turn him back "now,now,Jimmy. You wouldn't want me to hurt tour boyfriend now would you?" Gary asks darkly.

Jim slaps Gary's hand away from his hip "Don't ever touch me again" Jim says angrily. "Tempa Tempa! I'll let you go for now" Gary says. Jim turns and orders himself a cab.

A few moments later he arrived at Spock's apartment and got into the elevator. 

A few moments later the door opened and he entered the apartment. When his eyes land on Spock, he knows that Spock knows about Gary.

Spock looked as though he had been crying. His shirt was pulled out of his pants. A few buttons on his shirt were open, revealing his marvellous chest hair. His hair was a mess and in his hand was his phone.

"Where have you been?" Spock asks softly . Jim felt hurt going through him "I told you, i had errands to run" Jim replies.

Spock laughs bitterly and thrusts the phone in his hand to Jim "then why is someone else touching what is mine?" Spock asks.

Jum swallows "Look Spock, It's not what you think" Jim defends. Spock walks a few paces toward him "Oh no? So you allow anyone to touch you?" Spock asks. Jim's eyes widen in disbelief "What?! You think I'd cheat on you?" Jim asks and hurt seeped into his voice.

"Yes.that is precisely what I think" Spock growls at him. Jim's eyes widen "then you never really loved me!" Jim yelled.

Then the next moment Jim felt Spock's hand hits his cheek hard. Right after it happened Spock realised what mistake he had made.

Jim's eyes grew large with shock and fear. Tears began to drip down his cheeks as he stumbled backward. He quickly turns around and runs in the direction of the guest bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and allowed himself to cry freely. How could Spock do this to him? So many times in his life he had to endure the beatings of other. From his step-father, the abandonment of him from his brother and that finally he thought that maybe, just maybe he finally could be save and loved and in the matter of few hours all that plummed down into a seering burning ache of Pain. And what was worse of all, the only person that he thought he was save with turned out to be the one to hurt him badly.

Spock fell to his knees on the floor. Tears of shame were dripping down his cheeks. He felt angry with himself for hurting Jim. Over and over again he screamed and hit his fists onto the floor until they were bloody and bruised.

The next morning Jim got out of bed. He felt the same pain as last night. He opened the door and slowly made his way to the kitchen, as he entered the living space, his eyes fell on blood and on a nearby chair, Spock stared outside. Tears were dripping down his cheeks. He walked up to Spock and then his eyes fell on Spock's hands. His eyes widen. He walked around Spock and lowered himself onto his shins. Spock looks down at Jim and Jim could see regret and pain in his dark eyes. "Spock, sweetheart. Why did you do this?" Jim asks almost in a near whisper and took Spock's bruised hands in his.

"I am ashamed..." Spock sobbed. Right at that moment, all the feelings of last night disappears and then he pulls Spock into a hug. "It's okay. Sweetheart, I forgive you" was mixed with "I am sorry, my love. Please, forgive me" from Spock.

When Spock's sobs died down, Jim got up and pulled Spock up "Come on. Let's clean up these fists" Jim says and put a arm around Spock. He nods and allows Him to lead him to their room and then the bathroom. "I think we need a shower and then bed for us. No work today." Jim says to him. Spock nods his agreement.

After their shower Jim and Spock were laying in bed. Spock's head resting on his chest. Jim's fingers gently stroking up and down. "Spock, I would never ever cheat on you. I love you with my whole heart" Jim says.

Spock looks up at Jim "I know, Jim." Spock replies softly. "My ex messaged me yesterday. He told me he would harm you if I didn't. Spock, if someone were to hurt you, I would never ever be able to forgive myself" Jim says and then tears made their way down his cheeks. Spock's eyes widen in shock.

Spock pulled Jimmy's head down kissed him gently. "Jim, it is okay. I understand completely" Spock replies.

Later when Jim woke up, he saw that Spock was missing, but next to him was a small note :

_My love_

_When you awake, come down to the kitchen. I have a surprise for you._

_Spock_

Jim smiled and got up. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a soft silky robe and put it on. Then he made his way down to the kitchen. 

He entered the kitchen and found the floor decorated with red and pink rose petals. The table was decorated with candles and roses in a small vase. The lights were dim and soft music played in the background.

Spock stood next to the table in a pair of Lingerie panties and stalkings. A soft smile covered his face. Jim felt his cheeks heat up and his cock harden "you look absolutely gorgeous" Jim complements.

Spock felt a blush creep up on his cheeks "I am glad that you like this." Spock replied and walked over to place a kiss on Jim's lips.

Jim pulls back "I think I want to explore " he says heatedly. Jim lets his hands explore Spock's hips. The soft silk leaves a tingly feeling in his fingertips.

Spock shudders as Jim's hands move over the curve of his hips and then his ass. "Absolutely perfect" Jim complements. Spock pulls away completely and leads Jim to the table.

"Jim,the day you walked into my office,little did i know that you would become mine. Now, you are. James T. Kirk, will you marry me?" Spock asks and takes the ring box from the table opening it.

Jim's eyes widen and then a smile slowly spread across his face. "Yes! Spock, Yes!" Jim says. Spock takes Jim's left hand in his. He slips the ring on his ring finger. He pulls Jim into a passionate kiss.

.......💍💍💍To be continued💍💍💍........


	12. 💘Announcement to family💘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcing to Spock's family, planing and bachelor party

* * *

"Mmm....let's move this to the bedroom. I want to explore these lingerie more" Jim says against Spock's lips. Spock nods and takes Jim's hand in his and leads him to their bedroom.

They enter the room and Jim slips off the robe. He then sit down on the bed,against the headboard. Spock climbs on the bed and straddles Jim's lap. Jim allows his hands to slowly stroke Spock's stalking covered thighs and then up to his waist.

"You are perfect,Spockums. Absolutely fucking gorgeous" Jim complements. Spock feels his cheeks burning and leans down to take Jim's lips in a hungry kiss.

Feeling Spock like this, the heat his skin iradiated was arousing in it self. It was a combination of softness and heat. Jim couldn't keep his eyes from spock. He was so beautiful. Spock had his eyes closed, one hand was gently stroking over his chest and stomach. Spock sighed in blissful pleasure.

"Jim, oh, jim" Spock moans as he frantically began to thrust against Jim's thigh. "Yes. Come on, Spock, baby." Jim encouraged Spock. Spock moved faster and then his powerful climax crept up on him. Leaning his forehead against Jim's shoulder, his climax ripped through him.

They stay like this for a few moments "Wow. That was.... Wow" Jim says. Spock looks into the blue eyes of his beauty "indeed" Spock replies.

Later after their shower, they were laying in bed. Jim had his head resting on Spock's chest. The fingers on his right hand, gently stroking up and down Spock's chest. Spock had his right arm around Jim's back and his left hand was resting on jim's arm. "So... I do not want to kill the mood, but I wish for you to tell me about Gary." Spock says. Jim's hand stills for a moment and then continue its stroking motion.

He sighs "Gary was a great guy at the beginning, but a few months later I began to suspect him of cheating. At first I kept it to myself, but one night, I found him in bed with someone else. So I lost my temper and sort of threw a fit. I went to pack my stuff, but..." Jim trails off.

**Flashback: Day of his breakup with Gary...**

_Jim was stuffing things into a duffel bag. "Jim, what are you doing?" Gary asked angerly. Jim felt embarrassed and humiliated. He should have left Gary a long time ago._

_"Its over, Gary. You've made a fool of me long enough. You've used me long enough. Now, get out of my way!" Jim growls at him. Gary did not move. "No! You are mine. If I can't have you, then nobody can't!" Gary screamed at him and punched Jim in the face. Jim stumbled back, but then he knocked Gary in the balls and ran as fast as he could._

**End of flashback...**

Spock felt Jim's body tense up "Jim. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Spock apologizes. Tears made their way down Slock's cheeks. Jim shook his head. "No,no. Spock, it's okay. It's just that day I broke up with him, he threatened me. And yesterday, he threatened to hurt you,if I didn't come see you. I was protecting you." Jim explains. He sat up and rubbed away, Spock's tears

Right at that moment Spock felt guilty. He felt ashamed for hurting Jim. Spock tightened his arms around Jim "I love you, Jim" Spock says. Jim places a kiss on Spock's chest. "I love you too" Jim says. 

Spock pulls Him into a passionate kiss.

The next morning, Jim walked out of the bedroom. He was dressed already. He found Spock in the kitchen, making breakfast. Music was playing and Spock was swaying his hips in time with the music. Jim walked over to the breakfast table and leaned against it. He folded his arms across his chest and a smile graced his lips.

Spock looked so beautiful. Then Spock turned around and looked at his lover with a smile "Good morning, my love" Spock greets happily. Jim walks over to him and pulls Spock into a embrace. 

"Someone looks very happy" Jim chuckles. Spock places a passionate kiss on Jim's lips 

"Indeed. I have my very beautiful fiance in my arms." Spock says sweetly. Jim giggles "Yeah. My gorgeous fiance" Jim replies in turn.

Then Spock's phone chimed. He opened the message and then he looked up at Him "My mother has invited us to a party at my family home tonight" Spock says. "Oh. That's nice" Jim replies.

Later that night Jim was in the bathroom. He had decided to do something special for Spock. Some sort of surprise. So he had gone to a store that sold lacy panties. 

As he stood in the bathroom he wrapped the towel around his waist. He could hear Spock talking on the phone. So he walked up to the bed and opened the shopping bag and took out the red trimmed lace panties. He quickly put them on and then he grabs a pair of jeans and put them on... Right at that moment, when he was fasting the buttons on the jeans, Spock came walking into the room "Well, hello there handsome" Jim says smiling. Spock looks at his beloved with a smile "Hi, my heart" Spock says and walks over to Jim, putting his hands on Jim's bare hips "If you kiss me, we won't be leaving this apartment. You're mom is expecting us" Jim murmurs. Spock smirks darkly at his. That idea does have some good merit.

"That would be pleasing, Jim, however, you do have a point" Spock says leaning over to place a kiss on Jim's forehead. Jim walked out of Spock's arms and went to his closet to get a shirt.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Spock's family home. Spock parked the car and got out. He closed his door and walked around the car to Jim's side. He opened Jim's door and held out a hand to Jim. Jim smiles softly at him and takes Spock's hand. Spock helps him out of the car and closes the door and locks it. He leads Jim to the front door and opens it.

Spock saw his mother walking toward them "Spock, sweetheart, Glad you could make it" and then Amanda's eyes turn to Jim "Jim, good to see you again" amanda says and pulls Jim into a hug.

A few moments Later Spock made his way to a small stage of the room, he grabbed the microphone and spoke into "Excuse me, May I have your attention?" Spock waited for everyone to quiet down. "So, six months ago I met this beauty. Jim, will you please Join me?" Spock held out a hand to Jim. Jim smiles and walks up to Spock and takes his hand. Spock pulls him onto the stage and puts an arm around his waist, pulling Jim into his side.

"I never thought that I would be able to find, someone my heart, but then I met this beautiful man and he has taken my heart. I've asked Jim to become my husband and he said yes" Spock says. There is a round of applause and whistles. Spock lead Jim off the stage and they went to mingle with the crowd.

Amanda walked up to Jim and pulled him aside. Jim smiled at her "Jim, I'm so glad that you're going to be family." She says and pulled him into a hug. Jim hugged her back "Thank you,Amanda" He replied. 

Spock walked over to them with smile "Mother do you mind if I take my fiance's attention?" Spock asks. Amanda laughed "Of course, I'll see my boys later" she says before walking off. Spock turned his attention to Jim "I'd like to show you something" he says and holds out a hand to Jim. Jim took his hand and lead him outside.

They got to a fountain in the middle of the garden. Spock sat down on a bench. Jim stood between Spock's spread legs. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and rested his head against Jim's chest. "Mm mm" Spock nuzzled into Jim's chest. 

Right here, right now, This felt like home. Jim was his home. 

❤🌹🌹...🌹To be continued🌹...🌹❤❤


End file.
